Demon School
by sasori'sloverandwife
Summary: i know the title sucks. but the story is really funny! DONT' LISTEN TO THE SUMMARY!


_**CHARACTERS: GIRLS**_

_**Kiara Higurashi (Snowangel)**_

_**Age: 17(first triplet)**_

_**Breed: full-fled**__**g**__**ed dog demon**_

_**(turns into something on the night of the full-moon)**_

_**Kagome Higurashi (Krazykags)**_

_**Age: 17(second triplet)**_

_**Breed: full-fled**__**g**__**ed dog demon**_

_**Raea Higurashi (Raegirl)**_

_**Age: 17(third triplet)**_

_**Breed: full-fledg**__**ed dog demon**_

_**Sango Gur'ashi (Demonprincess)**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Breed: full-fled**__**g**__**ed **__**dog**__** demon**_

_**Ito Miura**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Breed: full-fled**__**g**__**ed **__**dog**__** demon**_

_**CHARACTERS: BOYS**_

_**Sesshomaru Taisho (Fluffmaster then Sesshyboy)**_

_**Age: 19**_

_**Breed: full-fled**__**g**__**ed wolf demon**_

_**Inuyasha Taisho (Muttface then Dogboy)**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Breed: full-fledg**__**ed wolf demon**_

_**Koga Akiii (Speedmaster)**_

_**Age: 19**_

_**Breed: full-fled**__**g**__**ed wolf demon**_

_**Miroku Iizuka (Ladiesman)**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Breed: full-fled**__**g**__**ed wolf**__** demon**_

_**Bankotsu Tsubaki**_

_**Age: 19**_

_**Breed: full-fled**__**g**__**ed wolf**__** demon**_

_**Zero Higurashi (Sexyplayer)**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Breed: full-fledged dog demon (brother to Kiara, Kagome, and Raea)**_

_**Demon School**_

_**Humor/Romance/**__**Action**_

_**"Wake up Kagome! We'll be late for school! GET UP!" Kiara said as she pulled the sheets o**__**f**__**f her younger sister.**_

_**"Huh! Wha! AHHH!" Kagome screamed as she tumbled out of bed.**_

_**"That's what you get. Now get dressed. HURRY! We don't have all day!" Kiara yelled as she went to wake up her other sister, Raea, who was still asleep and their best friend, Sango. Kagome looked at the clock.**_

_**"AHHH! Are you kidding it's 6:00 in the morning. School doesn't start till 8:00. I'm going back to bed." Kagome pulled the covers back over her body.**_

_**"NO YOUR NOT,**__**" Kiara pulled the covers off Kagome again, "Don't you remember. The principal is going to show us the school. It's halfway through the school year."**_

_**"Oh. Sorry I forgot," Kagome got out of bed and went to her dresser. She choose a pink tank top and slacks,"How do I look?"**_

_**"You'll turn heads," Kiara giggled, "Can you help me get them up? Please!"**_

_**"OK" Kagome yanked the covers off Sango while Kiara yanked the covers off Raea.**_

_**"I'm up goddamnit!" Sango shouted.**_

_**"Touche" Kagome put her hands up and backed away.**_

_**"Leave me alone. I'm trying to sleep." Raea rolled over.**_

_**"Alright you leave me no choice but to do this-" Kiara lifted Raea's mattress and flipped it over.**_

_**"AHHHH," Raea screamed, **__**"that**__** was plain dirty Kiara!"**_

_**"Well next time I say wake up you wake up." Kiara crossed her arms.**_

_**"Hey. Do I look good?" Sango said. She was wearing cargo pants and a camo shirt with the word 'Bitch' on it.**_

_**"Awesome" Kiara and Kagome said.**_

_**"You look awesome too." Sango said to Kiara. She was wearing a bla**__**c**__**k mini skirt and a black tube top with the words 'Maturity Sucks' on it.**_

_**"What about me?" Raea said coming out of the bathroom. She was wearing a red shirt with the words 'Smile. It makes people wonder what you're thinking.'**__** on it and blue s**__**horts.**_

_**"Fantabulous!" Kagome said.**_

_**"Alright lets go." Kiara said walking out the door.**_

_**"Wait for us." Raea ran after her. Sango and Kagome followed.**_

_**"Man I can't believe Principal Akiho made us get up early to show a bunch of new students around." Inuyasha said while pacing the hallway.**_

_**"You stupid mutt stop pacing the hallway. Your making me pissed off," Koga said, "Ow. Why did you hit **__**me?**__**"**_

_**"I told you to never call me a mutt. You know as well as I do that I'm full-fled**__**g**__**ed."**_

_**"Stop fighting you two." Sesshomaru said as he hit both of them across the head.**_

_**"I agree with Sesshomaru. You two fight so much people would think you married." Miroku said.**_

_**Koga and Inuyasha gave him a look that would make even the strongest of demons cower in fear.**_

_**"I see you are all getting along." Principal Akiho said.**_

_**"Principal Akiho good morning." Sesshomaru said.**_

_**"These are the students I want you to show around," Principal Akiho pointed at Kagome, Kiara, Raea, and Sango, "I want you to show them their lockers and their classes." **__**Principal Akiho then walked away.**_

_**"Hi. I'm Raea and these two are my big sisters, Kagome and Kiara, and this is Sango. She can be real bitchy at times. OW! Why did you hit me? It's the truth."**_

_**Sango hit Raea again.**_

_**"Don't listen to her. She on crack and has no clue what she's talking about."**_

_**"Ok. Well I'm Miroku and this is Inuyasha, Koga, and Sesshomaru." Miroku said poining at each person as he said their name.**_

_**"Cool. Can I call you Sesshy for short?" Kiara asked.**_

_**"Uh...Sure." Sesshomaru blushed and looked away.**_

"_**Let's show you your classes and lockers." Koga said and started to walk away. Everyone followed.**_

_**Sesshomaru stood **__**against the fence watching Kiara play volleyball.**_

"_**Hey Sesshomaru what you doing?" Miroku asked as he stood next to Sesshomaru.**_

"_**Uh…Nothing" Sesshomaru looked away.**_

"_**Rea**__**lly**__**,**__**" Miroku raised **__**an**__** eyebrow,**____**"**__**Hey earlier when she asked if she could call you Sesshy I saw you blush."**_

_**Sesshomaru whirled around.**_

"_**You tell anyone about that, especially Bankotsu, I will not hesitate to kill you. Got that!" Sesshomaru grabbed the collar of Miroku's shirt.**_

"_**Crystal clear"**__** Miroku gasped.**__** Sesshomaru let go of Miroku.**_

"_**You like her don't you?" Miroku leaned against the fence next to Sesshomaru.**_

"_**Uh…Kind of." Sesshomaru blushed and turned his head.**_

"_**It's okay. Your secret is safe with me. **__**To be honest I like Sango," Miroku cracked his knuckles, "I'm going to ask her on a date."**_

_**Sesshomaru turned his head. He raised an eyebrow.**_

"_**Really? And if she rejects you?"**_

"_**I'll throw myself off a cliff." Sesshomaru smirked. Miroku laughed.**_

"_**Are you going to ask her out before Bankotsu bags her?"**_

"_**I don't know. Hey wait don't you have geometry right now?"**_

"_**I snuck out. The lesson was so boring. They think I'm in the bathroom."**_

"_**Well soon their going to find out the truth."**_

"_**Yeah I'll**__** take that chance. See you." Miroku walked away.**_

"_**Bye"**_

"_**Oh My God! **__**Oh My God," Sango came running up to Kiara, "Oh My God! **__**You won't guess what just happened."**_

"_**What? What just happened?" Kiara asked.**_

"_**You know the boy who showed us around today."**_

"_**Uh...Which one? There were four."**_

"_**Miroku"**_

"_**Yeah. What about him."**_

"_**Well he just asked me out on a date. Me!"**_

"_**Well what did you say?"**_

"_**Uh…Well I told him to wait a minute and that I had to go find you.**__**"**_

"_**Do you want to go on a date with him?"**_

"_**Well yeah I do."**_

"_**So go tell him yes."**_

"_**Can you do it for me?**__**"**_

"_**Sure"**_

"_**There he is."**_

"_**Ok. Here I go." Kiara walked out of their hiding place. She walked up to were Miroku talking to Sesshomaru, Koga, Inuyasha, and another guy. **__**She tapped Miroku's shoulder.**_

"_**Huh. Yes"**_

"_**You know my friend Sango?"**_

"_**Yeah. Why?"**_

"_**She said yes. You can pick her up at 6:30."**_

"_**Yesss"**_

"_**Hey Miroku who's this?" The boy next to Sesshomaru asked.**_

"_**Oh. Kiara this is Bankotsu. Bankotsu this is Kiara. This is her first day."**_

"_**Hi. Nice to meet you. You want to on a date with me?"**_

"_**Excuse me. I just met you and your asking me on a date. Are you on crack?"**_

_**Sesshomaru, Koga, Miroku, and Inuyasha all laughed. Bankotsu gave them a look that made them stop.**_

"_**Can I talk to you alone?"**_

"_**Whatever" Bankotsu grabbed Kiara's hand and walked away.**_

"_**Man has Bankotsu ever been rejected?" Koga asked.**_

"_**I don't think so." Inuyasha burst out laughing. Koga joined in.**_

"_**It's about time someone put him in his place." Sesshomaru said while trying to hold back a laugh.**_

_**Bankotsu slammed Kiara against the wall.**_

"_**Ow you bastard. You think a girl would go out with you if you did that?" Kiara stood up.**_

_**Bankotsu grabbed her neck and held her against the wall.**_

"_**You listen here," Bankotsu growled, "I have never been rejected. Now you will go on a date with me. Got that."**_

"_**I would rather die than go on a date with you." Kiara kicked him were it hurts. Bankotsu's grip loosened. She tried to pull his hand off her neck but it stuck.**_

"_**You know I like girls like you. It's more fun when they resist."**_

"_**EWWW**__**. Go to hell you bastard that's were you belong. And you know what-" Bankotsu silenced her by meshing his lips with hers. Bankotsu stopped **__**kissing Kiara.**_

"_**I'll pick you up at**__** 7:00." Bankotsu kissed Kiara again. He then walked away. Kiara**__** held her neck and coughed.**_

"_**Damn" Kiara shouted.**_

"_**Hey what do you think he's doing to her?" **__**Miroku asked.**_

"_**Oh here he comes. Don't say a thing." Bankotsu walked up.**_

"_**Hey what's up?"**_

"_**Nothing but the sky." **_

"_**Never heard that one." Inuyasha snickered.**_

"_**Bankotsu so…Is Kiara going on a date with you?" Koga asked**_

"_**Yes she is. Don't you have a date with someone **__**too?**__**"**__** Bankotsu said to Miroku.**_

"_**Oh yeah" Miroku ran off.**_

"_**Hey Koga bet you I can beat you at Drag Racers again." Inuyasha challenged.**_

"_**Oh really. In your dreams mutt face." Koga shot back.**_

"_**Then lets see. You. Me. Drag Racers. Now." Inuyasha and Koga raced off.**_

"_**Sesshomaru Miroku told me that you like Kiara. Is that true?" Bankotsu asked.**_

**I'm going to kill Miroku**_** "Uh yeah I kind of do."**_

"_**Well listen here," Bankotsu stepped forward, "She's going out with me now so like someone else."**_

"_**Bankotsu did you force her to go on a date with you?"**_

"_**So what if I did what are you going to do?" Bankotsu smiled smugly.**_

"_**Bankotsu if you hurt her-"**_

"_**You'll what? Kill me. You don't have the guts to do that. Later I got a date."**__** Bankotsu walked off. Sesshomaru clenched his fists. **_**Now to get Miroku.**** Sesshomaru thought.**

"_**Oh no what will I wear?" Sango searched the closet.**_

"_**Here wear this." Kiara held up Sango's camo shirt that said 'When all else fails…**__**Blow shit up'.**_

"_**Hey can I wear your black mini skirt Kiara?" Sango held up another skirt.**_

"_**Sure" There was a knock at the door.**_

"_**He's here." Raea opened the door.**_

"_**Hi your Miroku right and your," Raea snapped her fingers, "Oh yeah Sesshy right."**_

"_**Yeah That's me."**_

"_**Come on Sango." Kiara pulled Sango out the door. Miroku **__**stared.**_

"_**Earth to Miroku. Hello" Sango waved her hand in front of his face.**_

"_**Hey can I come with you to the car?" Kiara asked.**_

"_**Sure" They walked to Miroku's car. Sango and Miroku got in.**_

"_**Have fun" Kiara waved as Miroku pulled the car out the parking lot and drove away.**_

"_**Hey I know that Bankotsu forced you." Sesshomaru looked at Kiara.**_

"_**Yeah he did. I was going to tell him off tonight." Kiara shivered.**_

"_**Here use this." Sesshomaru handed Kiara his coat.**_

"_**Thanks Sesshy"**_

"_**Let me walk you to your room"**_

"_**Thanks" Kiara smiled. They walked to Kiara's room but at the top of the stairs was Bankotsu.**_

"_**Sesshomaru didn't I tell you to not touch my girlfriend?"**_

"_**Excuse me but I'm not your girlfriend."**_

"_**Oh but you are now that we are going out." Bankotsu walked down the stairs. He pulled Kiara away from Sesshomaru.**_

"_**Oww. Hey what are you doing let me go!" Kiara slapped Bankotsu. Bankotsu stood there stunned.**_

"_**Run Kiara!" Sesshomaru grabbed Kiara hand ran down the hall. He turned the corner and ran outside.**_

"_**What do you think you doing?" Sesshomaru grabbed Kiara by her shoulders.**_

"_**Sorry. It's just I'm not his girlfriend." Kiara shrugged Sesshomaru off.**_

"_**You don't do that to Bankotsu. It's bad enough that you rejected him once but twice. That's way to much." Sesshomaru**__** paced back and forth in front of Kiara.**_

"_**Stop pacing that is annoying."**_

"_**I pace when I think." Kiara then grabbed Sesshomaru's collar and kissed him. Sesshomaru was surprised. Kiara stopped.**_

"_**Thanks for saving me back there."**_

"_**Yeah no problem. **__**I know a place that Bankotsu would never look."**_

"_**Where?"**_

"_**The boys dorm." Kiara stood shocked.**_

"_**You want me, a girl, to go into a boys dorm. Are you the one on crack this time?"**_

"_**Maybe. Maybe not. But do you want to be caught by Bankotsu?"**_

"_**Ok. Ok. Your right. Lead the way." Sesshomaru lead Kiara to the boys dorm.**_

"_**Ok this is my room. Inuyasha and Koga are probably still playing their game but still they aren't going to like this."**_

"_**Hey Sesshy"**_

"_**Yeah"**_

"_**Thanks for everything." Kiara then kissed him real quick. Sesshomaru turned and opened the door.**_

"_**Get out of my way mutt face!"**_

"_**No way! I'm winning this time. Hey that's just dirty!"**_

"_**Hey you two stop yelling at each other. It's just a game." Inuyasha and Koga whipped around both glaring, when they saw Kiara they froze**__**.**_

"_**What is she doing in the boys dorm?" Koga asked Sesshomaru.**_

"_**Ummm...Well...you see…"**_

"_**Bankotsu was being **__**an**__** ass and I needed to get the hell away from him."**_

"_**Sesshomaru what did she do?" Inuyasha asked puzzled.**_

"_**Uh...you see…"**_

"_**I hit him. He got on my nerves so I slapped him." Inuyasha and Koga sat there shocked, mouths open.**_

"_**You hit Bankotsu," Inuyasha said pointing at Kiara, "Man I wish I was there."**_

"_**No you didn't. I swear that Bankotsu was gonna kill us, I mean Kiara."**_

"_**So what are we going to do?" Koga asked.**_

"_**Take me back to my dorm, That's what." Kiara said.**_

"_**How?" Inuyasha asked. Just then Kiara's cell phone rang.**_

"_**Hello"**_

"**Hey Kiara**_**"**_

"_**Raea. Why do you sound as if you are in trouble?" Kiara heard a rustling noise and then a new **__**voic**__**e on the phone.**_

"**Hello Kiara**_**" Kiara froze. It was Bankotsu. Kiara walked out the room and into the hallway. Koga shrugged his shoulders.**_

"_**Bankotsu what do you want?" Kiara hissed.**_

"**You. That's what I want but Sesshomaru stole you so I guess I have to settle for you sisters**_**." Click. Kiara froze. **_**Shit. He has Raea and Kagome. That's it Bankotsu get ready for some pain. **_**Kiara came back into the room.**_

"_**What was it?" Sesshomaru asked.**_

"_**Oh nothing really. Raea told me that she saw Bankotsu storm pass our room. So I'm going to go back. Ok."**_

"_**Ok" Kiara walked out the room and when she was out of sight she used her demon speed to run to her room. She opened the door. She saw Kagome tied to her bed and Raea tied to a chair over her was Bankotsu.**_

"_**Bankotsu" Kiara said. Bankotsu looked up so did Kagome and Raea.**_

"_**So you came." Bankotsu stood and walked over to Kiara. He ran his fingers through her hair. He smiled.**_

"_**Come" Bankotsu gestured toward the door. Kiara looked back at Kagome and Raea. They **__**were pleading with their eyes. Kiara mouthed the words 'I'm sorry'. Kiara followed Bankotsu out the room and down the hall to his car.**__** Kiara got in so did Bankotsu.**_

"_**Hey that was so much fun." Sango walked down the hall to her room with Miroku. She got her key out and opened the door.**__** She screamed by what she saw. Kagome and Raea were both tied up.**_

"_**Miroku help me untie them." Sango untied Raea as Miroku untied Kagome.**_

"_**What happened?" Sango checked Raea wrists.**_

"_**Bankotsu came bursting in here shouting how Kiara was a whore and a slut. So he tied us up saying if he didn't get Kiara he would ravish me and Kagome. So he forced me to call Kiara up and he talked to her. Some time later she came bursting in here. He then left with her. Oh Sango please save her." Tears were streaming down Raea's and Kagome's face. Sango hugged Kagome and Raea. Miroku looked at her. **__**He jumped back. Sango had a face of pure hatred.**_

"_**We are going to kill that motherfucker for fucking with us. He tied you two up and kidnapped Kiara. He's fucking going down." Sango growled. Sango stood and walked to the door. Miroku grabbed her hand.**_

"_**Wait. Let me call my friends. We could use their help." Sango looked down.**_

"_**But I want to kill that fucking ass-hole."**_

"_**Just the two of us together isn't enough. We need all the help we could get." Sango nodded.**_

_**Sesshomaru, Koga, and Inuyasha used their demon speed to run to the girls **__**dorm. They stopped in front of their door. Miroku was standing outside with Sango. Inuyasha and Koga shrank back when they saw Sango's face.**_

"_**You're here!" Miroku ran up to them and filled them in on what happened.**_

"_**That's why she left." Sesshomaru said shocked.**_

"_**Please save her," Raea stood in the doorway, "We couldn't stop him-" Raea stared to cry. Sango ran up and comforted her**__**.**_

"_**Don't worry we will save Kiara from Bankotsu." Koga said reassuring Raea.**_

"_**Thanks" Raea hugged Koga and went back in the room. Sango closed the door.**_

"_**Let's go kill him now," Sango growled and stormed passed Miroku and Sesshomaru, "I'm gonna kill his motherfucking ass. He messed with the wrong dog demon." Everyone followed but Inuyasha who stayed behind to watch over Kagome and Raea.**_

"_**Stop moving" Bankotsu chased after Kiara.**_

"_**Ewww! Stay the hell away from me you ass-hole." Kiara ran around a table.**_

"_**Do you want me to ravish your sisters?" Bankotsu lunged for Kiara but missed.**_

"_**You touch my sisters and I**__**'ll**__** kill your motherfucking ass and send it to hell." Kiara moved out of Bankotsu's way.**_

"_**Well if you don't come here I will." Kiara stopped and Bankotsu grabbed her shoulders. He spun her around.**_

"_**You know what I think you will be the best out of every girl I slept with." Bankotsu **__**forcefully kissed Kiara. Kiara slapped him.**_

"_**Gross! Stay away from me! I hate you!" Kiara kicked him in his balls and ran for the door. She tried to open it but it was locked.**_

"_**DAMN!" Kiara turned around just as Bankotsu slapped her.**_

"_**Bitch! Run from me again and I will ravish you and your sisters." Kiara stood up straight.**_

"_**Bankotsu you are a coward who beats up on women and uses them just for your pleasure." Bankotsu punched Kiara in the stomach. Kiara fell forward, the wind knocked out of her. He grabbed her hair and pulled her up by it. Kiara screamed.**_

"_**You listen here now. You are going to shut-up and sleep with me whether you like it or not. Got that." Bankotsu threw Kiara on the bed and began kissing her neck.**__** Kiara tried to push him away but he held her down.**__** Bankotsu put his hands under her shirt. Kiara gasped. She struggled to get him off her but he held. Bankotsu stopped kissing Kiara.**_

"_**I love it when women resist." Bankotsu chuckled. He stood up and grabbed Kiara's shirt in his hands. He pulled hard and ripped her shirt. Kiara gasped.**_

"_**Hey that was my favorite shirt." Bankotsu shrugged and threw the useless cloth on the floor. He began to kissing her shoulder and neck. Kiara screamed.**_

"_**Are you sure he's here with her?" Sango asked sniffing the air.**_

"_**Yes I'm sure. His scent lend**__**s**__** here and it was mixed with her's." Koga said.**_

"_**Rest assured. Koga has the best nose. He can smell food from three miles away." Sesshomaru said. Sango chuckled. She snapped her head up.**_

"_**Something wrong Sango.?" Miroku asked.**_

"_**Oh no!" Sango began running d**__**own the hall. Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders, then he too heard the noise. A scream.**_

"_**Come on you two." Sesshomaru ran after Sango with Miroku and Koga in tow. They all stopped at a door. They heard a muffled scream.**_

"_**Koga what do you smell? Is this the right room?" Sango asked. Koga sniffed the air. He caught Bankotsu's and Kiara's scent coming from the room.**_

"_**Yeah this is the room." Koga said. Sango growled. She knocked on the door. They heard shuffling. The door opened then slammed shut.**_

"_**Bankotsu open up right now. We know you have Kiara with you." Sango banged her fist on the door.**_

"_**Sango hel**__**-" They heard a slap.**_

"_**Bankotsu did you just hit Kiara. Oh no you didn't. Everyone stand back!" Everyone moved away from the door. Sango stood back and kicked the door. It fell onto the floor. Sa**__**ngo growled at what she saw. Ba**__**nkotsu held**__** Kiara by her hair and her shirt was ripped on the floor. She heard a gasp behind her. She turned and saw Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Koga come into the room.**_

"_**Bankotsu let her go right NOW!" Miroku had to hold back Sango.**_

"_**You want her well you can meet her in the afterlife." Bankotsu raised his hand ready to kill Kiara but Sango, using her demon speed, rammed Bankotsu in the side. He hit the wall. Sango helped Kiara to her feet. Bankotsu stood up holding his side.**_

"_**I have to admit that was impressive."**_

"_**Miroku take Kiara. I'll show you impressive." Sango handed Kiara to Miroku. He gave her his coat. Sango walked over to Bankotsu. She picked him up **__**by his shirt collar. She p**__**unched**__** him**__** in the stomach**__**.**_

"_**Let me ask you something. When your forcing a girl to sleep with you do you feel any regret or sympathy?"**__** Sango punched**__** him again. Bankotsu stood up and grabbed her hand. He then slapped her.**_

"_**No I don't feel any sympathy or regret." Bankotsu then punched her in the stomach. **__**Something hit Bankotsu on the head and he let go of Sango. She fell to her knees holding her stomach. Miroku ran over to her. She was breathing hard. She turned around and saw Kiara had Miroku's jacket on but in her hand she had a computer speaker. Sango looked over at Bankotsu. There was a computer speaker at his feet. He was against the wall slumped forward. **_**Haha he got knocked out by a mere speaker. Haha.**

"_**Oww! Damnit that fucking hurt," Sango stood leaning on Miroku's shoulder, "Hey Kiara are you ok?" She looked at Kiara.**_

"_**Yeah I'm ok. It'll take more than Bankotsu hitting me t-" Kiara then went unconscious. Sesshomaru caught her.**_

"_**She must be exhausted."**_

"_**Huh…what happened?" Kiara tried to sit up but she got a sharp pain in her ribs.**_

"_**Lay back down. Your still hurt from yesterday," Sango gently put her hand on Kiara's shoulder, "Bankotsu broke a couple of your ribs so it'll hurt for a while**__** till you heal which will take about two days**__**.**__**" Kiara turned to see who said that. It was Sesshomaru. She looked around. She saw Miroku, Koga, and Inuyasha.**_

"_**What are they doing here?" Kiara winced as pain shot through her.**_

"_**They helped rescue you," Raea came into the room. She had a bowl of Ramen. She gave it to Kiara.**_

"_**Thanks Raea" Kiara began to eat.**_

"_**Kiara sorry we couldn't help you." Kagome sat down next to her. She was crying. Kiara hugged her.**_

"_**Kagome it's ok. Sango took care of Bankotsu."**_

"_**No I didn't. You did," Sango pointed at Kiara, "You knocked him out with a speaker, which by the way is still funny." Sango laughed.**_

"_**I was surprised that happed too." Koga spun around in a chair to look at them.**_

"_**Man I wish I was there." Inuyasha said.**_

"_**Mutt face YOU would probably be the one knocked out by a speaker."**_

"_**Koga you are getting on my nerves." Koga stood up so did Inuyasha.**_

"_**Well you've been getting o**__**n my nerves since I met you."**_

"_**Oh please," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Your just mad**__** cause**__** I'm the better demon."**_

"_**As if. I'm surprised you are a full-fledged demon."**_

"_**What's that supposed to mean?"**_

"_**It means your better off as a half-breed."**_

"_**WHAT!" Everyone laughed.**_

"_**Well I think you four need to go back to the boys dorm." **__**Sango stood up and pushed Koga and Inuyasha to the door. Miroku followed. Sesshomaru stopped by Kiara.**_

"_**Hey when **__**you're**__** feeling better I what to show you something." He whispered.**_

"_**Come on Sesshomaru." Sango was at the door her hands on her hips.**_

"_**Coming. Coming." Sesshomaru walked passed Sango. He waved bye. Miroku winked at Sango. Sango flipped him the bird. Miroku gasped and put his hand over his mouth.**_

"_**Now now Sango that is just plain mean." Miroku shook a finger at her.**_

"_**Go to hell you pervert." Sango slammed the door shut.**_

"_**That was mean also and naughty language for a lady." Miroku yelled through the door.**_

"_**I'm not a lady and never will be but it's better than being a pervert." Sango yelled.**_

"_**What ever do you mean?"**_

"_**Oh Miroku as if touching my butt isn't perverted."**_

"_**The way you were sitting and what your body was saying-"**_

"_**Yeah right. Go away NOW!"**_

"_**Ok ok. Geze." She heard Miroku run after his friends.**_

"_**You really like Miroku don't you?" Kiara said trying to sit up.**_

"_**Yeah I do but remember Marco. A **__**total pervert and so lech**__**erous. I never want a boyfriend **__**like that again." Sango sat next to Kiara.**_

"_**Kagome isn't your turn to cook tonight?"**_

"_**Yeah" Kagome walked to the kitchen.**_

"_**What are we going to have for dinner?" Raea **__**turned around in her chair.**_

"_**What do YOU**__** want for dinner?" Kagome **__**poked her head out of kitchen.**_

"_**I want some Ramen." Raea and Kiara said in scenic.**_

"_**Ok Ramen it is." Kagome went back in the kitchen and made Ramen.**_

"_**So what are we going to do next time we see Bankotsu?" Miroku asked.**_

"_**To late here he comes." Inuyasha said as Bankotsu came up to them.**_

"_**Morning" Bankotsu stopped in front of Sesshomaru.**_

"_**What do you want?"**_

"_**Nothing. How's Kiara doing?"**_

"_**Bankotsu we aren't telling you." Koga stood next to Sesshomaru.**_

"_**Sorry about yesterday. I haven't had a lot of sleep and my demon came out."**_

"_**I remember the last time that happened." Miroku mused.**_

"_**Just wondering do you know why my head kills." Bankotsu rubbed his head.**_

"_**You got hit in the head with a speaker." Sesshomaru coughed.**_

"_**Can I go say sorry to Kiara? You can take me to make sure my demon doesn't come out."**_

"_**Fine. Follow me." Sesshomaru turned and walked sown the hallway.**_

"_**WHAT!" Inuyasha ran after Sesshomaru.**_

_**Sango turned the music up and started dancing.**_

"_**Yeah" Kagome and Raea joined in. Kiara stood up and joined in also.**_

"_**Whoa Sango shake it." Kiara laughed.**_

"_**I'm so glad we found this spot. No one can find us." Kiara said spinning around. She bumped into Sesshomaru.**_

"_**Oh hi." Kiara turned away from him.**_

_**Sango grabbed Kiara's hands and danced with her.**_

"_**Damn she can dance." Miroku stared at Sango.**_

"_**Hey who's singing?" Koga asked. They saw Raea was singing and was good at it.**_

"**Don't be fooled by the rocks that I got. I'm still I'm still Jenny from the block. Use to have a little now I have a lot. No matter where I go I know where I came from..." **_**Raea came up to **__**Kagome and began dancing with her while singing.**_

"_**Hey Miroku come dance with **__**me." Sango pulled Miroku's hands. She put them on her hips and started to dance with him.**_

"_**Inuyasha do you want to dance?" Inuyasha turned around.**_

"_**Um...I don't dance. Sorry Kagome."**_

"_**Baby" Kagome pulled Inuyasha close to her. She put one of his hands on her shoulder and one on her waist. Inuyasha gulped.**_

"_**Sesshomaru" Kiara tapped his shoulder. She held out her hand.**_

"_**Why not." Sesshomaru and Kiara danced real close.**_

"_**Uh...Raea do you want to dance?" Koga stood next to Raea.**_

"_**Sure Koga you know I like you." She turned around and danced with Koga.**_

"_**Hey your Bankotsu aren't you?" A person tapped Bankotsu's shoulder. He turned around.**_

"_**Hi I'm Ito. You want to dance with me?" She held out her hand. Bankotsu smiled and took her hand.**_

"_**Why not. Everyone else is dancing." Bankotsu danced with Ito.**__** Sesshomaru spun Kiara. She bumped into Kagome and Inuyasha.**_

"_**Ooops. Sorry didn't see you."**_

"_**Be **__**careful. Bankotsu is over there,**__**" Kagome **__**po**__**inted **__**at Bankotsu, **__**"Inuyasha said that the o**__**ther day that his demon came out."**_

"_**Oh ok. I was thinking that might have happened." Kiara joined Sesshomaru again. She saw the girl and Bankotsu laughing. **_**Will I ever find happiness with this curse?**

"_**Kiara are you okay?"**_

"_**Fine my turn to sing."**_

"_**What" Kiara went to the CD player and put the CD on track 4.**_

"_**Hey Kiara I was just getting my groove on," Sango protested. She heard the music, "YEAH! This is Kiara's signature song. **_**U + Ur Hand.**_**" Sesshomaru heard Kiara and couldn't believe his ears.**_

"_**...that's when dick head put his hands on me but you see. I NOT HERE FOR YOUR INTERTAINMENT. YOU DON'T REALLY WANNA MESS WITH ME TONIGHT. JUST STOP AND TAKE A SECOND. I WAS FINE BEFORE YOU WALKED INTO MY LIFE**__**. CAUSE YOU KNOW IT'S OVER BEFORE IT BEGENS. IT'S JUST YOU AND YOUR HAND TONIGHT..." Kiara couldn't believe she was singing again. It had been over two years since she last sang. Kiara finished and noticed she gathered a crowd. She moved away from the CD player.**_

"_**I didn't know you were HER." Sesshomaru stared at her.**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**I forgot the singers name but that was her signature song." Kiara blushed and looked away.**_

"_**Kiara that was awesome. You did great," Raea walked up to her dragging Koga behind her, "Kagome it's your turn now." Raea yelled.**_

"_**You can't make me do it." Then to everyone's surprise Inuyasha picked Kagome up and carried her to the CD player.**_

"_**You made me dance now I'm making you sing." Inuyasha put her d**__**own **__**in front of the CD player. Kagome **__**huffed.**_

"_**Fine"**__** Kagome**__** turned the CD to track 5.**_

"_**Oooh. Kagome is a pro at this song. It's called **_**GLAMOROUS**_**." Sango started to dance with Miroku as the music started.**_

"_**...all them things don't mean a thing chaperones and lamosine shopping for expensive things I be on the movie screens magazines and boshes scenes I not clean I not pristine I no queen..."**__** Kagome**__** twirled as she finished **__**and tripped. Inuyasha **__**dashed forward and caught her. She smiled.**_

"_**Thanks Inuyasha.**__**"**_

"_**No problem" Inuyash**__**a put her down. Sango ran over to Kiara**__**.**_

"_**Did you see how they looked at each other?" Sango whispered to her.**_

"_**Yeah I did. They looked like a real couple." Kiara said depressed.**_

"_**Kiara it doesn't matter what curse you have on you, you can still fall in love." Sango hugged Kiara and ran back to Miroku who in turn touched her butt and got a slap in return. Kiara laughed. Miroku rubbed his cheek.**_

"_**S**__**sss**__**aaaan**__**nnn**__**ggggoooo," Kagome ran over to her, "You're the last to sing."**_

"_**Y**__**eah I know." Sango **__**went to the CD player and put it on track 15.**_

"_**Sango made this song because her old boyfriend cheated on her." Kagome stood next to Miroku holding Inuyasha's hand.**_

"_**...Does it hurt to know I'll never be there. Bet it sucks see my face everywhere. It was you who chose to end it like you did. I was a lost and you knew exactly what you would do and don't say you simply lost your way. She may believe but I never will. Never again..."**_

"_**It sounds as if she has real anger in her voice." Miroku mused.**_

"_**That's cause she does," Raea came up behind Miroku, "Every time she sings this song it reminds her of HIM," Raea looked at Miroku, "Please Miroku be nice to her and if you hurt her in any way I will make you pay." Raea walked away. Miroku shuddered. **_**She can be scary.**

" _**Hey Miroku I done. Let's go somewhere else." Sango grabbed his hand and ran off with him.**_

"_**There they go." Koga twirled Raea.**_

"_**They'll be back in a while." Sesshomaru dipped Kiara.**_

"_**Where do you think there going?" Inuyasha spun Kagome and caught her.**_

"_**Who knows." Kiara, Raea, and Kagome said together. They all laughed.**_

_**Miroku drove Sango to her favorite spot. A cliff where you can see the sun setting. Miroku killed the engine.**_

"_**Here we are." Miroku said.**_

"_**Miroku I saw Raea and Kagome talking to you. What did you talk about?" Sango leaned over and rested her head on Miroku's shoulder.**_

"_**Kagome told me about your old boyfriend and Raea threatened me about what she would do to me if I hurt you." Miroku put his arm around Sango and pulled her onto his lap. He gently kissed her kips. Sango gasped.**_

"_**Miroku" Sango whispered. Miroku kissed her again only a little longer.**_

"_**I promise I will never hurt you ever Sango." Miroku whispered in her ear.**__** He kissed her ear. Sango shivered. He kissed a path down her cheek to her jaw then up to her mouth. He kissed her passionately.**__** Sango put her hands behind Miroku's head. Miroku groaned. It was about a minute before they came up for air.**_

"_**Sango I know this is early but when both me and you are graduated will you marry me?" Sango gasped. No one every asked any thing similar like that to her.**_

"_**Miroku yes I will." Sango started to cry against his chest.**_

"_**Sango you will," Miroku said overjoyed, "Sango there's no need to cry." He lifted her head and wiped her tears. He kissed her and held her close to him as if he would lose her right now.**_

"_**Miroku tell me do you really love me?" Sango looked up at Miroku.**_

"_**Yes I do Sango and believe me**__** there is no one better for me than you." Miroku kissed her again.**_

"_**I think maybe we should get back to the school." Sango started to move from Miroku's lap but he stopped her.**_

"_**Sango do want to spend the night together?" Miroku looked at Sango.**_

"_**Mir...Miroku I'm not ready."**_

"_**Sango that's not what I mean. I mean just like share a bed that's all." Miroku kissed her.**_

"_**Ok" Sango moved off Miroku and got in her seat. Miroku started up the engine and drove off in the direction opposite the school.**_

"_**Where do you think they are?" Raea said. She was sitting on Koga's lap.**_

"_**I don't know." Kiara came out the kitchen with some Ramen. Sesshomaru stole her bowl and held it above his head.**_

"_**Hey give it back!" Kiara tried to take her bowl back. Everyone laughed. Kiara went and sat in a chair and pouted. Sesshomaru handed her bowl back to her.**_

"_**Thank You!" Kiara snatched her bowl back.**__** Kagome's cell phone rang.**_

"_**Hello"**_

"**Hey my little pumpkin how's school?**_**"**_

"_**Mom! Is that really you?" Kagome walked into the bathroom.**_

"**Yes it's me what did you think?**_**"**_

"_**Well I thought that it was one of your servants."**_

"**Honey I can call my daughter**** can't I?**_**"**_

"_**Mom you have three daughters."**_

"**No I don't y****ou know that. Kiara and Raea are**** disowned by me.**_**" Click. Kagome walked out the bathroom.**_

"_**So what did she say?" Kiara finished her Ramen.**_

"_**She says you two are still disowned by her." Kagome sat on her bed and fell back.**_

"_**Oh hell no! Mom needs a wake up call," Kiara stood up, "Give me your phone Kagome." Kagome handed her phone to Kiara. Kiara punched her mom's number.**_

"**Hello**_**"**_

"_**Oh hell no. You didn't tell Kagome that me and Raea are disowned by you."**_

"**Kiara what do you want?**_**"**_

"_**You know damn well what I want."**_

"**Kiara you aren't my**** daughter anymore.**_**"**_

"_**Mom you are the lowest person I ever m**__**et and also the fortune to call mom." Click. Kiara threw Kagome's phone at her.  
"Hey watch it I just got this phone."**_

"_**You're real nice to your mom." Inuyasha said.**_

"_**I need a drink." Kiara walked to the fridge. She pulled out a beer can. She took a long drink.**_

"_**I didn't know you drink."**_

"_**She only drinks when she's mad at mom." **__**Raea said. Kiara took another drink. She stood up.**_

"_**I need to take a walk." Kiara opened the door and slammed it as she left.**_

"_**Sesshomaru maybe you should follow her. You're probably the only one who can calm her down." Kagome said. Sesshomaru sighed.**_

"_**I guess you're right." Sesshomaru stood up and followed Kiara.**_

"_**They make a cute couple." Raea said after he left.**_

"_**You want to see what they will do?" Kagome asked.**_

"_**Yeah" Raea stood up and left with Kagome.**_

"_**I think we should make sure they don't get in trouble." Koga and Inuyasha followed Kagome and Raea.**_

"_**Uhhh" Kiara tossed her can of beer at the wall.**_

"_**You ok?" Kiara turned to see that Sesshomaru followed her.**_

"_**I'm fine. It**__** just why me and Raea?" Kiara sat against the wall**__**.**_

"_**You want to talk about, like why your mom disowns you and Raea and not Kagome.**_

"_**Well...It started with a party-"**_

"_**I don't like where this is going."**_

"_**I'm **__**talking right now. Okay where was I oh yes the party. Well I gave Raea alcohol**__** instead of a soda. Kagome tried to talk us out of going but we went anyways. Well she told our mom and our mom saw Raea, she was really intoxicated when she did this, and well she was dancing on top of the bar. Well when our mom saw Raea I said**__** it**__** was all my fault because it was and that's why she disowns us. She said we embarrassed her and ruined our rep."**_

"_**Wow I can't see Raea drunk at all."**_

"_**You don't want to see Raea drunk at all. Also you don't want to see me drunk. I can be a real bitch when I'm drunk."**_

"_**You know I never**__** m**__**et anyone like you or you sister and lets not forget Sango." Sesshomaru twined his hand with hers. Kiara looked at their hands and smiled.**_

"_**You know Sesshy you and your friends are weird just like us." Kiara said.**_

"_**Oh really?" Sesshomaru raised a eyebrow.**_

"_**Yeah" Kiara laughed but was cut short from Sesshomaru kissing her.**_

"_**Oooo" Kagome and Raea watched as Sesshomaru kissed Kiara.**_

"_**Man I didn't think he would ever get over Kayasha." Inuyasha said to Koga.**_

_**Raea and Kagome turned to face them.**_

"_**Who's Kayasha?" Raea asked.**_

"_**Ummm...Well we promised we wouldn't tell anyone about Kayasha." Koga said. Raea grabbed his hand and pulled him away.**_

"_**Oooo! He's in form it now. He doesn't know how persuasive Raea can be." Kagome and Inuyasha watched as Raea and Koga turned the corner. Raea pushed Koga against the wall.**_

"_**So Koga who is this Kayasha person?"**_

"_**Well...I can't tell you."**_

"_**Really?" Raea grabbed his shirt with both her hands.**_

"_**Umm...What are you doing Raea?" Raea pulled Koga down so she could kiss him.**_

"_**Wow. Raea I didn't know you liked me?" Koga said.**_

"_**That's cause your so oblivious to things that are right in front of you." Raea kissed him again only this time longer. Her lips felt soft beneath his own. He put his hands on her back. She put her hands behind his head. He kissed her neck. She groaned. **_**Man he's driving me crazy.**_** Raea tightened her hold on him. **_**Wow I never thought anyone could be like this.**_** Koga kissed her ear then her mouth again. He sighed.**_

"_**Koga I think maybe we should go back to Kagome and Inuyasha.**_

"_**I don't want to back to that mutt. Come with me." Koga scooped her up in his arms.**_

"_**Koga where are you going to take me?" Raea asked.**_

"_**I'm not going to hurt you trust me."**_

"_**I never said I didn't." Raea kissed Koga and then he used his demon **__**speed to run away from the roof.**_

"_**What do you think is taking so long?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. He shrugged his shoulders.**_

"_**Hey I think we should leave Kiara and Sesshomaru alone."**_

"_**Your right." Inuyasha picked Kagome up.**_

"_**Hey what's the big idea?" Kagome glared at Inuyasha.**_

"_**Well this-" Inuyasha leaned in and kissed Kagome.**_

"_**Oh...Well okay." Kagome said as Inuyasha kissed her again.**_

"_**Can I take you somewhere?" Inuyasha asked her.**_

"_**Sure," Kagome answered and kissed him, "That was payback for kissing me." Inuyasha laughed. He used his demon speed to take him and Kagome**__** away from Kiara and Sesshomaru, who were still kissing.**_

"_**Here we are." Miroku turned the engine off.**_

"_**Miroku can I ask you a question." Sango looked at Miroku.**_

"_**Sure what is it."**_

"_**I know this sounds stupid but when is the next full-moon?"**_

"_**That's not that stupid but I think it's in three days. Why?"**_

"_**No reason. No reason." Sango waved her hand in the air.**_

"_**Really?," Miroku pulled Sango into his lap, "Now tell me why you asked."**_

"_**No I can't," Miroku kissed her neck. Sango pushed Miroku away, "That's just plain dirty.**__** You know I have good reas-" Miroku kissed Sango.**_

"_**You talk too much sometimes," Miroku kissed Sango again, "Lets go get that room." Sango gulped.**_

"_**I told you I won't do that. I want to make sure your ready." **__**Miroku rested his head on Sango's shoulder.**_

"_**Miroku why did you chose me out of all the girls at school?" Miroku looked up.**_

"_**Sango do you need a explanation for everything?"**_

"_**Only for things I don't understand." Miroku smirked.**_

"_**Lets go." Miroku and Sango got out of the car and walked to the hotel hand in hand.**_

_**Raea woke up and looked next to her. She smiled.**_

"_**Koga wake up." She shook Koga.**_

"_**Uhhh...Go away." Koga rolled over.**_

"_**KOGA" Raea screamed in **__**his ear.**_

"_**WHAT" Koga rolled over to look at Raea.**_

"_**Your finally awake." Raea kissed Koga.**_

"_**I was having a very pleasant dream."**_

"_**Pulease" Raea rolled her eyes. Koga pulled her closer to him. He kissed the permanent bite mark he gave her.**_

"_**Koga what's that for?" Raea rubbed the mark.**_

"_**Don't you know? Oh yeah only guys do that. Well it means you're my mate now." Koga sheepishly looked away.**_

"_**Koga is that all. I never knew that but you don't have to be shy about it," Raea made Koga look at her, "Koga I glad that I'm your mate now.**__**" She kissed him. He smiled and trailed his fingers down her back. Raea shivered.**_

"_**No fair" Raea pulled his hand from her back and put it to her cheek.**_

"_**Come here" Koga pulled his hand from her grip and hugged Raea.**_

"_**I think we should get dressed now," Raea tried to get up but Koga pulled her back down and kissed her, "Again?" Raea sighed as Koga kissed her neck.**_

"_**Hey Ito. Bankotsu." Kiara waved to Ito and Bankotsu. After Bankotsu got over the shock of what he did him and Ito started going out.**_

"_**Hey Kiara are you alone?" Ito looked around.**_

"_**Yeah I was doing some shopping. What are you two doing?"**_

"_**We're just walking around**__**. Wanna walk with us?" Bankotsu asked.**_

"_**Sure" Kiara and Ito walked ahead of Bankotsu and talked.**_

"_**So how is your relationship with Bankotsu coming along?"**_

"_**Nosey. You don't need to know. How bout I ask about your relationship with Sesshomaru?"**_

"_**Fine I can take a hint." Both of them laughed.**_

"_**So where do you want to go?" Ito looked back at Bankotsu and smiled.**_

"_**Your asking me your supposed to be the leader."**_

"_**Well I don't know where to go."**_

"_**Let's go...somewhere."**_

"_**I could have said that loser."**_

"_**Yeah so what if I'm a loser but I'm the coolest loser you'll ever meet**__**,**__**" **__**Ito looked at Kiara and laughed, **__**"What's your problem?"**_

"_**You haha were haha so haha serious." It took Bankotsu and Kiara five minutes to calm Ito down.**_

"_**Are you okay?" Kiara handed Ito a bottle of water. She drank it all **__**in three gulps.**_

"_**Wow never saw anyone drink a bottle of water in three gulps." Kiara stared at Ito.**_

"_**WHAT," Ito pushed Kiara away from her and stood up, "Bankotsu lets go." Ito walked away with Bankotsu in tow.**__** Kiara huffed and walked away.**_

_**Sango walked down the hall to her room. **_**Well Miroku kept his**** word ****didn't**** he?'**_** She opened the door. She slammed the door shut. **_**I didn't see that. I didn't see that. **_**Sango quickly walked sown the hall and out the door to find Raea and Kiara.**__** She saw Miroku, Koga, and Raea.**_

"_**Raea" Sango waved her hand.**_

"_**Hey" Sango grabbed her hand as she walked pass Raea.**_

"_**Hey what's the big idea." Raea said after they were around a corner.**_

"_**I want to forget what I saw a couple of minutes ago. I think I've be-," Sango looked at the bite mark on Raea neck, "What is that?" Sango pointed at the mark. Raea slapped her hand over the mark to hide it.**_

"_**What's what?" Raea smiled sheepishly. Sango moved her hand off the mark.**_

"_**I know what that is," Sango's eyes went wide, "Who? When? Where? Why?"**_

"_**Well...Do I really have to tell you?"**_

"_**You will or I will tell Kiara and she will do worse than me. And I promise I won't freak."**_

"_**Ok. Well it was Koga-"**_

"_**WHAT"**_

"_**You said you **__**wouldn't freak."**_

"_**Sorry continue."**_

"_**Ok as I was saying It was Koga, last night, in a hotel, and because we love each other."**_

"_**WOW I never thought..." Sango shook her head and covered her face with her hand.**_

"_**What did you want to tell me?" Sango looked up.**_

"_**Oh yeah. Well before I came here I was going to our room and well I opened the door and had to close the door real quick from what I saw."**_

"_**What did you see?"**_

"_**I saw Kagome and Inuyasha in bed together. I thought Kagome was the good girl and you and Kiara were the bad girls." Sango paced in front of Raea. She stood still shocked.**_

"_**Are you sure you that's what you saw?"**_

"_**My eyes don't deceive me." Sango snapped.**_

"_**Sorry" Raea put her hands up.**_

"_**Let's go back to Miroku and Koga. I need to have some fun to forget what I just heard and saw." Sango pulled Raea back to Miroku and Koga.**_

"_**Hey what did you two talk about?" Koga asked.**_

"_**Nothing really. Hey you guys want to go to a amusement park or something?" Sango asked.**_

"_**Sure" Miroku grabbed Sango's hand away from Raea. Koga grabbed Raea's hand. The four of them walked down the street **__**to a amusement park.**_

_**Kiara looked at the clock. **_**Three in the afternoon. Man I slept really long.**___**Kiara got out of bed and went to the computer. She turned it on.**__** She logged**__** on to her IM account and IMed**__** Sango. Sango answered by IMing on her phone.**_

Snowangel: hey how r u?

Demonprincess: i'm fine. so how r u?

Snowangel: fine. r Kagome and Inuyasha going out now.

Demonprincess: no i don't think so y?

Snowangel: because i saw them leaving our room smiling and holding hands.

Demonprincess: *cough* i saw them together in the room and u don't want to know what i saw though.

Snowangel: tell me.

Demonprincess: i can't and won't.

Snowangel: *glares* *stomps on picture of Sango*

Demonprincess: y r u stomping on a picture of me?

Snowangel: u won't tell me. hand the phone over to Raea if she's there with u.

Demonprincess: fine i'll have to log off so Raea can log on her account. ok.

Snowangel: fine just hurry up.

*Demonprincess has logged off*

*Raegirl has logged on*

Raegirl: hey what do u want?

Snowangel: Sango won't tell me what Inuyasha and Kagome were doing in r room. can u tell me.

Raegirl: umm...i don't think i should.

Snowangel: u traitor. *stomps on picture of Sango AND picture of Raea*

Raegirl: will y stop.

Snowangel: no i won't.

Raegirl: ur acting like a little kid not a teenager.

Snowangel: i don't care. u and Sango are just mean. *stomps on pictures so more*

Raegirl: will u act ur age!

Snowangel: aarrgghh. u 2 r just mean. fine i'll just ask Kagome herself.

Raegirl: NO! i'll tell u.

Snowangel: really *raises eyebrow* y now?

Raegirl: because i don't want u to kill Kagome.

Snowangel: y would i kill Kagome?

Raegirl: because Sango saw them in bed together. *cough* *cough*

Raegirl: Kiara r u there.

Raegirl: KIARA HELLO!

Snowangel: sorry i fell off my chair in shock.

Raegirl: r u going to kill her?

Snowangel: y would i do that?

Raegirl: because she's supposed to be the good girl.

Snowangel: i don't really care.

Raegirl: can i hand the phone over to Sango now please. oh don't tell anyone else. this is just between u, me, and Sango. *falls to knees and begs*

Snowangel: fine and stop begging.

Raegirl: thanks *blows kiss*

*Raegirl has logged off*

*Ladiesman has logged on*

Ladiesman: hey Kiara.

Snowangel: who is this?

Ladiesman: Miroku. *runs from Sango*

Snowangel: what did u do?

Ladiesman: i stole her phone from her but before i did that i touched her butt. *jumps out of Sango's reach* *Sango picks up trash can and throws at me*

Snowangel: hahaha. did she hit u?

Ladiesman: no i ran away.

Snowangel: u baby go face ur girlfriend like a man.

Ladiesman: no way.

Snowangel: u should go give Sango her phone back.

Ladiesman: no way. did Sango tell u what me and her did last night?

Snowangel: no she didn't. y what did u 2 do? *raises eyebrow*

Ladiesman: oops. *throws self off cliff*

Snowangel: tell me. tell me. *makes puppy face*

Ladiesman: ummm...well ok.

Snowangel: yay  *jumps for joy*

Ladiesman: ok well we shared a bed last night but not what u think. i won't do that with her till she is ready.

Ladiesman: Kiara r u there?

Ladiesman: Kiara?

Ladiesman: KIARA?

Snowangel: sorry that's the 2 time i fell off my chair in shock.

Ladiesman: what was the first time?

Snowangel: if i tell u promise upon ur relationship with Sango u won't tell.

Ladiesman: i promise upon my relationship with Sango i won't tell. *puts hand to chest*

Snowangel: okay here we go. the first time was i had just found out that Sango walked in on Kagome and Inuyasha.

Snowangel: Miroku r u there?

Snowangel: MIROKU?! HELLO?! ANYONE HOME?!

Ladiesman: sorry i just fell, very hard i might add, to the ground. crap Sango found me. *running away from Sango*

Snowangel: where were u hiding?

Ladiesman: in a tree.

Snowangel: hahaha. a *snort* tree *falls back in hysteric laughter*

Ladiesman: that's not funny. it hurt.

Snowangel: *still in hysteric laughter*

Ladiesman: alright already we get it.  
Snowangel: *heart slowing down from hysteric laughter* sorry i just couldn't help myself. a tree. *go back into hysteric laughter*

Ladiesman: man i'm logging off.

Snowangel: no wait. *done with hysteric laughter* *calming down*

Ladiesman: fine. hey i see Sesshomaru. i'm going to hand Sango's phone over to him. and then run like the dickens. *hands phone to Sesshomaru and runs away as Sango see me*

Snowangel: Sesshy is that u?

Ladiesman: yeah Miroku just threw this phone at me and ran away.

Snowangel: he's afraid to face his girlfriend. log off his account and get on urs.

Ladiesman: ok.

*Ladiesman has logged off*

*Fluffmaster has logged on*

Snowangel: *snort* ur account name is Fluffmaster. *goes into hysterical laughter*

Fluffmaster: Miroku made this account for me i'm right now making another with a better name.

better name.

Snowangel: *still in hysterical laughter*

Fluffmaster: fine i'm leaving.

Snowangel: no wait *snort* i'll compose myself *snicker*

Fluffmaster: i'm going to log onto my account that i made. okay.

Snowangel: fine *snort**snicker*

*Fluffmaster has logged off*

*Sesshyboy has logged on*

Sesshyboy: how do u like this one?

Snowangel: *shrugs shoulders* it's not bad.

Sesshyboy: u kind of helped me with it.

Snowangel: no i didn't.

Sesshyboy: actually u did. remember when we first met u asked if u could call me Sesshy. well that gave me an idea.

Snowangel: cool  hey do u have a phone with u?

Sesshyboy: yeah y?

Snowangel: give me ur phone # and give Sango back her phone. ok.

Sesshyboy: ok. my # is 813-5629.

Snowangel: thanks.

*Sesshyboy has logged off*

*Snowangel has logged off*

_**Kiara used her phone to IM Sesshomaru. He was already on.**_

*Snowangel has logged on*

Sesshyboy: took u long enough.

Snowangel: stuff it. *stick tongue out at u*

Sesshyboy: *chuckles* wow u never act like this in school.

Snowangel: that's cause i'm trying to show my mom how nice i can be.

Sesshyboy: really *raises eyebrow*

Snowangel: leave me alone *flips u the bird* jerk.

Sesshyboy: ouch. that's just mean. don't u have any love for me?

Snowangel: holy cow it's 5:00. i've been IM for 2 hours.

Sesshyboy: wow i never knew a cow could be holy.

Snowangel: *glares* *flips u the bird* u need to be nice to me or i will log off.

Sesshyboy: no don't go. sorry.

Snowangel: r u telling the truth?

Sesshyboy: of course i am. *shows off dazzling smile*

Snowangel: that was just plain mean. *swoon*

Sesshyboy: now that was funny. *laughs*

Snowangel: so what r u going to do?

Sesshyboy: no clue.

Snowangel: i have some dirt on Kagome and Inuyasha. wanna hear?

Sesshyboy: really *raises eyebrow* i wanna hear.

Snowangel: sit down or u'll fall over in shock. actually i think u'll fall over anyway.

Sesshyboy: ok i'm sitting. now the dirt.

Snowangel: ok here it is. Sango walked in on Inuyasha and Kagome.

Sesshyboy: so. your point is?

Snowangel: she walked in on them. they were together in bed.

Sesshyboy: *falls over in shock* now i see ur point.

Snowangel: don't tell. i've already told Miroku. Sango told Raea. u can tell Koga that's if he already doesn't know.

Sesshyboy: ok. but wow i never thought he would get over Kikyo.

Snowangel: Kikyo. do u mean that big slut Kikyo?

Sesshyboy: yeah that slut. u know i never met anyone who hated Kikyo too.

Snowangel: r u kidding i hate Kikyo sooo much. did u know about three years ago i punched her in the face. Sango had to hold me back.

Sesshyboy: really u were the one who hit her. *laughs*

Snowangel: yup she was bitching about how her boyfriend (i'm going to guess that was Inuyasha at the time) well how her boyfriend wasn't satisfying her enough.

Sesshyboy: really well i was glad when he broke up with her. i actually left the room after it happened and jumped for joy.

Snowangel: cool  so go get Koga now.

Sesshyboy: sure it'll take awhile.

*Sesshyboy has been put on pause*

Snowangel: u can put ur account on pause? cool!

*Sesshyboy is off pause*

*Speedmaster has logged on*

Snowangel: *snort* let me ask *snicker* Miroku made that account for u. *goes into a hysterical laughing fit*

Speedmaster: yeah i hate it but Sesshomaru is helping me make a new account.

Sesshyboy: Kiara r u ok.

Snowangel: *still in hysterical laughing fit*

Sesshyboy: u know Koga this happened when i logged on with the account that Miroku made for me.

Speedmaster: really that's funny so on the phone u said u have dirt on mutt face.

Snowangel: hi i'm back.

Sesshyboy: done with ur hysterical laughing.

Snowangel: perfect 

Speedmaster: so what's this dirt?

Sesshyboy: Kiara can i tell or do u want to.

Snowangel: u go ahead.

Sesshyboy: well Sango saw UR cousin in bed with Kagome.

Speedmaster: R U SHITTING ME!!!!

Snowangel: no we're not shitting u. go ask Sango but not Kagome or Inuyasha.

Speedmaster: no way first me and Raea then- oops.

Snowangel: WHAT ABOUT U AND MY LITTLE SISTER? *in raging anger*

*Speedmaster has logged off*

Snowangel: GET BACK ON NOW! I'M NOT DONE! FINE I'LL JUST KICK UR ASS TOMORROW IN SCHOOL.

*Speedmaster has logged back on*

Speedmaster: sorry i just took her away for some peace and quiet and she started it.

Snowangel: I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT HAVE JUST ONE QUESTION

FOR U.

Speedmaster: what's the question and can u stop screaming.

Snowangel: fine. do u love my sister?

Speedmaster: yes i do.

Sesshyboy: wow just got over a really big shock. first u and Raea then my little bro and Kagome. did u know Kiara when i first saw her i thought she was Kikyo then i saw u and Raea.

Snowangel: NEVER MISTAKEN KAGOME FOR THAT BIG WHORE AND SLUT!!!!      *stomps on picture of u*

Sesshyboy: wow Koga do u think she needs anger management?

Speedmaster: yeah i think she does.

Snowangel: I DO NOT NEED ANGER MANAGEMENT!!!!!     *stomps on picture of Koga and picture of Sesshy* *throws pictures in toilet and flushes them*

Speedmaster: ouch what picture of me was that?

Snowangel: it was crappy anyway. just getting rid of the disappointments. *shrugs shoulders*

Speedmaster: u threw away a good picture of me didn't u?

Snowangel: NO I DIDN'T!

Speedmaster: YES U DID!

Sesshyboy: u 2 cool it. i'm sure there is another one where that came from. RIGHT?

Snowangel: i didn't really flush ur picture but i was close.

Speedmaster: fine *looks at clock* shit i have to run.

Snowangel: y got a hot date?

Speedmaster: actually yes with Raea. now bye. *waves bye*

*Speedmaster has logged off*

Snowangel: so that was interesting. SHIT! DAMN! FUCK!

Sesshyboy: what's the matter?

Snowangel: we never asked Koga to not tell.

Sesshyboy: ur right. *paces room*

Snowangel: aarrgghh  *rips hair out in clumps*

Sesshyboy: u didn't just rip ur hair out did u? *paces room faster*

Snowangel: find out tomorrow at school. aarrgghh    

Sesshyboy: *still pacing room* fine u r a spoilsport.

Snowangel: y thank u *bows to crowd*

Sesshyboy: *claps* hey do know it's 6:00?

Snowangel: WHAT? shit i have to do my homework. *blows kiss to u* bye-bye.

Sesshyboy: yeah bye.

*Snowangel has logged off*

Sesshyboy: what a interesting day.

*Sesshyboy has logged off*

_**Kiara threw her phone on her bed and took her homework out.**_

"_**Looks like I have a long night ahead of me. Oh joy."**__** Kiara sighed and set to work.**_

"_**Hey wake up!" Sango jabbed Kiara in the ribs.**_

"_**Oww" Kiara pushed Sango away.**_

"_**You have a message." Sango tossed Kiara her phone. Kiara looked at it.**_

"_**Sesshy at this hour?" Kiara logged on to her IM shared with Sesshomaru.**_

Snowangel: hey Sesshy u there.

*Sesshyboy has logged on*

Sesshyboy: hey sorry it's so early.

Snowangel: that's ok. i was going 2 wake up early to study so more so i don't fail the test i have today in bio.

Sesshyboy: we don't have school today.

Snowangel: did i miss something?

Sesshyboy: look out ur window. it rained real hard. the school basement flooded and the whole school yard is covered in a film of water.

Snowangel: *praises clouds*

Sesshyboy: pulease *rolls eyes* so get Kagome on and i'll get Inuyasha on. we have to yell at them.

Snowangel: ok.  have Inuyasha use his phone. i'll get Kagome to use her phone.

*Sesshyboy has been put on pause*

*Snowangel has been put on pause*

*Sesshyboy is off pause*

*Snowangel is off pause*

Dogboy: so what do u want?

Krazykags: yeah what do u want? there better be a good reason for waking me up so early in the morning.

Snowangel: sooo. tell me Kagome what were u doing yesterday morning?

Krazykags: Oh shit u found out. fuck this is bad. how deep am i in shit.

Snowangel: alot of shit. so tell me is Inuyasha a good kisser.

Krazykags: that is just mean *stick tongue out at u*

Dogboy: wait how did u find out?

Sesshyboy: i found out from Kiara but she found out from Raea who found out from Sango who saw u 2 together.

Dogboy: SHIT! this is real bad. r u going 2 tell dad?

Sesshyboy: of course. dad needs to know his little boy has grown up. *points and laughs at u*

Dogboy: that's not fair. *flips u the bird*

Snowangel: just wondering did Miroku make that account for you?

Dogboy: no the old one i had Koga made.

Krazykags: what was it?

Dogboy: it was, now don't laugh, but it was Muttface.

Snowangel: *in hysterical laughing fit. please call back*

Krazykags: *sorry not available. laughing head off*

Dogboy: real mature u 2.

Sesshyboy: Kiara stop laughing u'll get ur self killed from laughing so much.

Snowangel: *still in hysterical laughing fit. call back l8r*

Sesshyboy: fine.

*Sesshyboy has logged off*

Dogboy: Kagome r u done laughing?

Krazykags: *still not available*

Dogboy: be like that.

*Dogboy has logged off*

Snowangel: u know that was kind of mean. *snort*

Krazykags: yeah i know but i couldn't help myself. *snicker*

Snowangel: well i have to go but next time tell me all the details after ur done.

Krazykags: ur not going to tell mom r u?

Snowangel: maybe. maybe not. *stick tongue out at u*

*Snowangel has logged off*

Krazykags: Kiara please don't tell mom.

*Krazykags has logged off*

_**Kiara laughed and looked at Kagome. She was laughing her head off. Kiara's cell phone rang.**_

"_**Hello"**_

"**You**** are really immature. You know that don't you."**

"_**I know that but I couldn't help myself."**_

"**Really? I doubt it."**

"_**Sesshy come on please you know i didn't mean it."**_

"**Yeah I know**** but for what you did I won't talk to you for one week."**

"_**WHAT! That's not fair."**_

"**I think it is very fair."**

"_**No it's not. That is so not fair. I hate you now." Click. Kiara threw her phone across the room. It hit the wall and the top broke off.**_

"_**Something wrong?" Kagome sat up at the noise of the phone hitting the wall.**_

"_**Sesshy**__** won't talk to me because of the IM thing."**_

"_**So**__** Sesshomaru won't talk to you because on IM we were very immature."**_

"_**Yeah that's the whole story."**_

"_**W-o-w. Wow I never thought Sesshomaru would do something like that."**_

"_**What's that supposed to mean?" Kiara glared at Kagome.**_

"_**It means for the last couple of days Sesshomaru has been at your beck and call. I just surprised that he stopped. He looked so in love with you."**_

"_**WHAT?" Kiara fell back and started to laugh. Sango got up and threw her pillow at Kiara.**_

"_**I'M TRYING MY HARDEST TO GO BACK TO SLEEP BUT THAT HASN"T BEEN POSSIBLE BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE I KNOW AREN"T LETTING ME FALL BACK TO SLEEP. NOW SHUT UP!" Sango pulled the covers over her head. Kiara mouthed the words 'wow cranky' to Kagome and she laughed.**_

"_**Hey Sango me and Kagome are going to go." Kiara put her shoes on and Kagome followed her out the door.**_

"_**Wow she must be really cranky to scream at us like that." Kagome and Kiara started to laugh.**_

"_**I HEAR YOU TWO THROUGH THE DOOR! GO AWAY! NOW!" Kagome and Kiara ran down the hall laughing. Kiara bumped into someone and fell back. She looked up and froze.**_

"_**Hey Kiara what's the matter?" Kagome looked at the person and froze also.**_

"_**Hey my little sisters how are you?" The person **__**bear hugged Kiara and Kagome.**_

"_**Zero stop it." Kiara gasped for air.**_

"_**Oh sorry. I haven't seen you girls in five years." Zero helped them up.**_

"_**Well hi. Come on Kagome we have to apologize to them." Kiara started to pull her down the hall when Zero picked them up.**_

"_**Mind telling me who you have to apologize to?"**_

"_**No now put me down." Kiara struggled. Just then Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku came around the corner. They saw Zero, Kiara, and Kagome.**_

"_**Hey pu**__**t them down." Sesshomaru glared at Zero**__**.**_

"_**I don't have to. besides these two are my little sisters." Zero turned around to face them.**_

"_**Kiara is that true?" Sesshomaru looked at Kiara.**_

"_**What are you talking about. This guy is diluted. And didn't you say that you wouldn't talk to me for a whole week?" Kiara struggled some more.**_

"_**Really? I'm sorry I forgot. You three do look alike."**_

"_**Of course we do me, Kiara, Kagome, and Raea are quadruplets. Didn't they tell you," Zero looked at them. They just stared at Zero, "Oh they used the 'we are just triplets' line again.**__**"**_

"_**Oh" Sesshomaru snapped out of his staring.**_

"_**Pulease put me down Zero. The way your holding me hurts really bad." Kiara wined. Zero laughed and put Kagome and Kiara down.**_

"_**Come to our room." Kagome pulled Zero down the hall to their room. She opened the door. Raea was singing.**_

"_**...See he'll tell you all kind of things just to get in your pants**__** yeah**__**. Baby it's a fact that once it's gone you'll never get it back. Hold on to your innocent use your common sense your worth waiting for. Be strong honey don't give in blessing come with patience **__**till we meet again I'll pray just for you.**_

_**Girl it's just your S.E.X. Mama's secret and daddy gone go crazy when he finds out that his baby found her S.E.X. take a deep breath and think before you let it go..."**_

"_**Wow she still has it." Zero clapped. Sango and Raea spun around.**_

"_**Ass hole you scared the shit out of me." Sango threw her pillow at Zero.**_

"_**ZERO!" R**__**aea ran to Zero and jumped onto**__** him making both of them fall to the floor.**__** Koga helped Raea up while no one helped Zero up.**_

"_**Kiara can you sing for me?" Zero asked.**_

"_**NO" Kiara put her hands up in defense. Sesshomaru grabbed her hands and pulled her around the corner.**_

"_**Kiara can you do it for me?" Sesshomaru looked at her with pleading eyes.**_

"_**I...I don't know."**_

"_**Please" Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck.**_

"_**Sesshy fine I'll do it for you." Both of them walked back to her room. Everyone was waiting inside the room. Kiara walked over to the CD player and put a CD in. Music filled the room.**_

"_**Story in my life **__**s**__**earching for the right but I can't so fording me. Sorrow in my soul cause this isn't wrong really loves my company. He's more than a man and this is more than love. The reason that the sky is blue. The clouds are all in here because I'm began doing cause I can't be true.**_

_**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful. It kills him inside to know that I am happy with some other guy. I can see him dying.**_

_**I don't wanna do this anymore. I don't wanna be the reason why every time I walk out the door I see him die a little more inside. I don't wanna hurt him anymore. I don't wanna take away his life. I don't wanna be a murder.**_

_**I feel it in the air as I'm doing my hair preparing for another day. A kiss up on my cheek as he reluctantly as if I'm gonna be away. I say I won't be long just hanging with the girls I lie i didn't have to tell. Because we both know were I'm about to go **__**and we that there is well.**_

_**Cause he knows I'm unfaithful. It kills him inside to know that I am happy with some other guy. I can see him dying.**_

_**I don't wanna do this anymore. I don't wanna be the reason why every time I walk out the door I see him die a little more inside. I don't wanna hurt him anymore. I don't wanna take away his life. I don't wanna be a murder.**_

_**Our love is trust might as well**__** take and**__** put is to the test get it over with I don't wanna do this anymore. Waahhh. Anymore.**_

_**I don't wanna do this anymore. I don't wanna be the reason why every time I walk out the door I see him die a little more inside. I don't wanna hurt him anymore. I don't wanna take away his life. I don't wanna be a murder. Oh. A murder. No no no. Yeah yeah."**__** Kiara bowed. Everyone clapped. Kiara bowed again.**_

"_**Well I **__**have to go now. Bye-bye." Zero stood up and was hit across the head by Kiara and Sango.**_

"_**OWW. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST HIT ME WITH?" Zero held the back of his head.**_

"_**I hit you with a chair." Sango put the chair down that she used.**_

"_**I hit you with my text books." Kiara put her books back on the table.**_

"_**Well that really hurt a lot." Zero glared at Sango and Kiara. He stood up rubbing his head.**_

"_**Here take this." He handed Kiara a piece of paper and ran out the door before he got hit again. Kiara looked at the paper. It said 'My IM address: Sexyplayer. IM me'.**_

"_**What is it?," Kagome looked over her shoulder, "COOL! His IM ad**__**dres**__**s**__**." Kagome snatched the paper out of Kiara hand and got on the computer.**_

"_**Is he on?" Raea sat next to Kagome.**_

"_**Yeah he is. What you jerk." Kagome typed something. The look she made said she didn't get a nice response back.**_

"_**Aaahhh" Kagome sat back and blushed**__**.**_

"_**What did he write?" Kiara came over to the computer and read what he wrote.**_

'_**So r u going out w/ any1? Kiara is probably going out w/ Sesshomaru. am i right? have u got any somein' somein'?' Kiara turned beat red. She typed a reply and logged off.**_

"_**What was that about?" Inuyasha asked.**_

"_**You don't want to know b**__**ut the next time I see him he's dead!" Kiara balled her hand into a fist.**_

"_**OMG! OMG! OMG!" Raea hid her head under a pillow.**_

"_**Well I think it's time for you four to got to your dorm room." Sango said while pushing Sesshomaru, Koga, Inuyasha, and Miroku out the door. Sango slammed the door shut.**_

"_**Finally! I was getting to think they would never leave." Sango plopped down on her bed. Soon she was asleep.**_

"_**Hmmm maybe we should go to sleep too," Raea yawned, "Goodnight" Raea collapsed on her bed and was out like a light. Kagome sat on her bed reading a book. Kiara snatched**__** the book out of her hands.**_

"_**Hey I was reading that!" Kagome tried to snatch the book back but to no avail.**_

"_**Go to sleep! You'll get it back in the morning." Kagome pouted and rolled over to face the wall. Kiara snickered. She put the book on a desk and got into bed. She replayed the events of that day in her head. **_**Wow we're really weird. All eight of us.**_** Kiara drifted off to sleep.**_

"_**Good morning" Kiara, Sango, Raea, and Kagome burst into the boys dorm room.**_

"_**Get out I'm still sleeping," Koga rolled over. He shot up, "Wait **__**why are you four in here? This is the boys dorm room."**_

"_**Yeah yeah so what." Kiara walked over and shook Sesshomaru.**_

"_**GO AWAY INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru threw one of his pillows at Kiara.**_

"_**Okay fine." Kiara cracked her knuckles. She went to the edge of the bed and flipped it over onto the floor.**_

"_**INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru looked up.**_

"_**I'm not Inuyasha." Kiara smiled.**_

"_**Ki...Kiara wh...what are y...you doing here?" Sesshomaru stampered.**_

"_**Waking you lazy bums up. We have a party to go to." Sesshomaru looked at the clock.**_

"_**WHAT THE FUCK! IT'S 3:00 IN THE MORNING!" Sesshomaru threw the sheets over his head and laid back down.**_

"_**Oh no you don't." Kiara ripped the sheets off Sesshomaru and blushed. He was wearing nothing but boxers.**_

"_**KOGA HHEELLOO! ANYONE HOME?"**_

"_**INUYASHA WAKEY WAKEY!"**_

"_**MIROKU! WAKE THE FUCK UP"**_

"_**Oh uh sorry." Kiara handed Sesshomaru the sheet and went to help Sango get Miroku up, who was having a dream, and now was trying to get Sango to lay next to him.**__** Sesshomaru smiled at the thought of making Kiara blush **_**that**_** hard.**_


End file.
